Stargazing
by wanderingsheep
Summary: On a night where Lucy can't fall asleep, she spends time reminiscing about the times she's spent with Natsu. One shot


I should really be focusing on stories I've already started.. -.- But I had the idea for this story and didn't want to let it go to waste, so I wrote it. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

. . .

"Agh, I can't sleep!" said Lucy one night. That day had been one of the best Lucy had ever had, and her giddiness had lasted all night long, and seemed to prevent her sleep. It wasn't that the day had been anything special in particular, it had just been the first day in a while where Lucy truly appreciated everyone around her. And so, her day had been spent hanging around the guild, chatting with all her friends. Another perk of the day had been that Natsu and Happy hadn't made any remarks about Lucy being weird or something like that; it was quite unusual, and Lucy savored it.

Lucy sighed, and got out of her bed; she'd been unable to sleep anyway. "I'll just get a glass of water then…" Lucy said to herself. After she'd gotten a glass of water, she headed back to her bedroom and seated herself near the window, so she could look out it while she drank her water. Lucy stuck her head out of the window and inhaled the fresh, crisp nighttime air. "It's so nice out!" she exclaimed.

She leaned against the window still, her head still outside, and looked at the calm river, finding its sound to be soothing. Looking at the black depth of it reminded her of the time Natsu and Happy had floated a rainbow sakura tree down it, just for her. _Those two…_ She thought. _They can be incredibly sweet when they try, _and she smiled. The wind picked up a bit, and the pleasant breeze picked up a few strands of Lucy's hair with it.

_Well, since I can't sleep, I might as well enjoy the beautiful night. _Lucy thought, and she stood up and left her room. She walked out of her house and seated herself on her staircase, and leaned against the door.

_The moon and stars are so beautiful tonight._ Lucy thought, and the night brought a sense of peace to her. Again, the breeze blew, but Lucy didn't mind because it was a warm breeze. She looked up at the stars and tried seeing if she could find any constellations. Before Lucy knew it, her mind had wandered off of the constellations and onto her friend, the dragon slayer, Natsu.

_Natsu, _she thought,_ he can be really childish and immature, and he isn't the brightest guy around, but when he tries, he can be a really great guy. _Lucy thought with a smile. She thought back to the first time she had met Natsu, the day he'd come to Hargeon looking for Igneel, the dragon who was like a father to the boy. _Even back then, even though we hadn't even known each other for a full day, he still was always the one who saved me. _Lucy thought as she remembered how Bora had kidnapped her and many other girls to sell as slaves.

_That guy… He barely even knew me but he still helped make my dreams come true. He smiled and told me to come with him to Fairy Tail. _Recalling that fateful day put Lucy in a great mood like she'd been in earlier.

_Natsu… He's always been there to support me. _Lucy thought, as more memories of she and Natsu came into her mind. She thought of the time Phantom Lord had come after her on her father's demand. Natsu had, once again, saved her after she'd been captured. _I can always count on him. _She shivered as she thought of how she'd jumped out of the headquarters of Phantom Lord, knowing that Natsu was somewhere below, and that he wouldn't let her fall.

Her father. Lucy thought mournfully of him. _Back then too, Natsu had been the one beside me. _Lucy thought of the day she'd learned of her father's death. He'd been there to comfort her. She remembered when he'd yelled at those obnoxious girls for her and how because of him she'd been able to move on in a world that had forgotten her for seven years.

She thought of her defeat to Flare at the Grand Magic Games and how humiliated she'd felt. _Again, he was there for me._ She remembered how he'd assured her she'd done great in her fight, and that everyone was proud of her.

She remembered their fight on Tenrou Island against Kain Hikaru, and as she thought of it, she could almost feel the bruises that she'd received in that battle, and winced. She thought of how, even after becoming trapped under a pile of rocks, he'd been more worried about her safety, urging her to run away and assuring her that he'd figure something out. Of course she hadn't left though; Lucy wasn't one to leave her friends behind. Even so, even though he had been the one who'd been trapped, and she should've been the one to help him out, Natsu had still been the one to save her from having her head crushed. Even being trapped under a pile of rocks, Natsu was still the one who saved the day.

_How can a guy who's so dense and so immature be so caring and supportive? _Lucy wondered. _In so many ways, he's my hero. _Lucy thought. She looked back up at the moon, and it glowed brilliantly in the darkness. _The moon, it's so pretty, and it's one of a kind. The moon has also been with me through all of these memories. _She thought. _Never changing, it has seen all of these adventures as well… _

The moon knew things that Lucy didn't realize too, and so didn't the stars and the sun. They all knew how important Natsu was to Lucy, how closely she held him in her heart. They'd been through so much together, the moon, sun and stars knew this, and this had helped to shape their relationship. They continued on with their life, oblivious to their own feelings, and to each other's but they enjoyed the others presence immensely, not realizing the significance of it. Tonight had been an important night though; perhaps Lucy had begun to realize something. And the moon continued to glow brilliantly down on a blonde-haired girl who had drifted off to a peaceful sleep, a smile on her face from her thoughts of the boy. Yes, perhaps things had started to change tonight.

. . .

"Lucy you weirdo! You're supposed to sleep _inside_ your house not outside of it!" Natsu said on a bright morning to a tired Lucy as Happy shook her awake.

"Lucy had a reeeeally weird face when she was sleeping, I bet she was dreaming something perverted!" Happy announced.

"Eh? What are you saying you stupid cat!" Lucy replied to Happy, his comment having fully awakened her. "What are you guys doing here so early anyway?" She asked.

"A mission of course! Happy and I are short on cash… " Natsu replied.

"Alright, but first can I eat breakfast, I'm starving!" Lucy said as she stood up.

"Lucy eats a lot, no wonder she's so heavy!" Happy remarked.

"Damn cat," Lucy grumbled while Natsu tells Lucy to eat at the guild. Suddenly, Lucy remembers the night before, and thinks of how great her sleep had been, despite being outdoors and sitting on the stairs.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy says while stopping.

"What?" He asks.

"Thanks,"

"Eh? For what?"

"Just… For always being there for me." Lucy replies with a rare smile that is filled with many different emotions, primarily gratitude, happiness, and another emotion that neither would ever recognize.

Natsu blushes. "Stop being so weird Lucy," and he diverts his eyes.

"What? I'm serious!" Lucy says.

"Lucy's being weeeeeeird Natsu!" Happy exclaims.

"I am _not_ weird you damn cat!" Lucy shouts. This bickering continues on until the trio arrives at the guild. As they walk, the sun shines brightly on them.

No, it seems nothing would change, not even after last night. The sun will have to let the moon and stars know this.

E N D


End file.
